Colin Creevey
Colin Creevey (c. 1981—2 May, 1998) was a Muggle-born wizard, son of Mr. Creevey and Mrs. Creevey and older brother of Dennis. He was a fan of Harry Potter. During his first year at Hogwarts, he took a lot of pictures of Harry and other students. During his fourth year, he and Dennis became members of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry. Colin was expelled from Hogwarts in his sixth year, due to Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school. On 2 May, 1998, he snuck into the Room of Requirement with the rest of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he was killed by Yaxley. Pulled out of education In 1997, Hogwarts was taken over by Severus Snape and Death Eaters. Due to Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school, Colin and his brother Dennis were unable to attend Hogwarts for their sixth year and fourth year of education respectively. It is also likely that the Creeveys went into hiding as there was a Muggle-Born Registration Commission running where any Muggle-born wizards or witches were to be trialled for how they came to possess a wand. Battle of Hogwarts and death :"Then Neville nearly walked into him. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Harry glanced down, and felt another dull blow to his stomach: Colin Creevey, though underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death." :—Harry witnesses Oliver Wood carry Colin's dead body into the Great Hall : However, even though his blood status prevented him from being taught at Hogwarts, Colin returned when he was recalled along with other members of Dumbledore's Army back to the school when Neville Longbottom informed them of the upcoming battle via their D.A. coins. Though Minerva McGonagall dismissed him from the castle for being underage, Colin must have returned and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He fought at the gates of Owlery against Death Eater Furius Yaxley along with his friends Jimmy Peakes and Mylor Silvanus. Colin had proved loyal to Harry Potter, which further angered Yaxley, and, after swearing at him, hit him with a Killing Curse. After the fight between Mylor and Yaxley, Jimmy returned to Owlery along Oliver Wood to load the body of Colin during the pause of the battle., as his body was recovered outside the school by Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood. He was placed in the Great Hall alongside the others that had fallen in the battle. Post-mortem After dying, the specter of continued Colin stuck at Hogwarts. He had not noticed the passage of time and missed the wedding of his brother Dennis and Rose Zeller birth of his nephew Cameron. After nineteen years of battle, its spectrum stayed at the Hogwarts Memorial, a tribute to those killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, where he met Albus Potter and gained more strength to become a ghost. Category:1998 deaths Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Muggle-borns Category:Creevey Family Category:Gryffindors Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts students Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants